ACES in Wonderland
by Ariyk
Summary: Five ACES - immortal beings solely created for the purpose of protecting Wonderland - are sent on a quest along with a JOKER, Kamin, to find Alice's realm, in the hopes of saving the four card kingdoms from the MIMES - minions of the Black Kingdom.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This fanfiction is based off of a roleplay. While it may not always be EXACTLY the same as the roleplay, the main story plot, characters, and purposes/roles of the character will always remain the same. This is the plot of the roleplay. I cam currently working on the first chapter. **

Wonderland is now split into four different kingdoms: Spades, Hearts, Diamonds, and Clubs.

The one ((And possibly only)) thing the kingdoms can agree on is protection.

And because of that, five ACES were created, one ACE for each kingdom, with the exception of the Hearts twins, immortal beings created to protect Wonderland.

~ 300 years later ~

A new force is trying to dim the light of Wonderland. MIMES are crawling on the streets night and day in every single kingdom. Their goal isn't clear yet, and so the ACES aren't quite sure of what to do yet.

What makes the ACES job harder is that people are beginning to turn against them.

People that have been their friends and once trusted them.

It's a good thing the ACES know never to completely trust anybody.

. . . Or at least they should.

Tables are turning, trusts will be shattered, and old quarrels will have to be forgotten.

Or else Wonderland may be lost.

For good.

A new prophecy has appeared. Everybody in Wonderland has heard of the wonderful Alice, after all, she IS the one that created Wonderland. She disappeared over 500 years ago. Much time has passed since then and many things have changed. But mysterious activity has begun to occur towards the core of Wonderland. The citizens can feel a shift in the atmosphere surrounding them. The elders, too, claim that they can feel a great change approaching through their bones, animals have started to act strangely and out of character, and children no longer play outside after dusk.

Nobody knows what is to become of Wonderland

But some have an idea.

As the ACES gather at a meeting held in the Kingdom of SPADES, a prophecy is whispered to them.

_Six heroes put to the test,_

_to save Wonderland and all the rest,_

_to find the lost Kingdom at any risk,_

_Unequivocally this odyssey will spare no bliss._

_Tables will turn, tempers will rise,_

_all for the chance to obtain the golden prize._

_Seven silent killers stalk them unnoticed,_

_the Temptress will have to remain focused,_

_to remain control over her pawns,_

_before all of them have gone._

_It won't be long until seven turns eight,_

_and one utters checkmate._

_A loved one lost guides both parties on their expedition,_

_while a boy of high erudition,_

_is loyal only to one,_

_Even while facing these perils the citizens will not run._

_As a certain one shows the world he is duple,_

_the Black Kingdom begins to topple._


	2. Testing the waters

I muttered horrible curses to myself as I stumbled down the wooden staircase of my house, desperately trying to slip on the black flat the belonged to my right foot and wrap the laces around my calf – meaning for them to form an acceptable looking bow – all while eating a slice of buttered toast.

I had woken up late, not completely unusual, but not all that normal either, to find that my long straight black hair contained a multitude of knots within it. After struggling for what seemed like hours, but was probably only twenty minutes at most, I finally succeeded in freeing my head of un-timely hair without using magic – which was something my mam, Charmadale, is trying to get my used to – and put the long strands up into pigtails. Afterwards, I scuffled throughout my room trying to locate my royal robes. Alice knows you cannot have an ACES meeting without royal robes. Or an ACE: and as of now I am currently pressed with that matter while I hurriedly scamper around, like a lost little mouse.

Finally, I spotted my dark blue robes, threw them over both the black meeting tunic-like-top I already had on and the dark pencil skirt that danced between green, black, and blue – courtesy of Jase; via. magic-clothing.

And just now Charmadale hollered at my through the open door-way to not leave the house without my ACES key. I swear; either Kamin or Lex, two JOKERS that are particularly close to me, was trying to vex me this morning. I was never this frazzled.

Feeling rushed, I spun around and grasp for my key from her hands. My hair whips around me as I turn yet again to sprint out the door and into our run-down looking yard.

"Do not hurl any throwing knives at Guards," she yells after me.

"He had it coming!" I almost laugh girlishly, both from my mother not just teasing me, but instructing me not to do the latter based on previous events, but also from the pleasure of planting my foot on a pile of bricks and pushing myself forward, allowing myself to hop out little rusted fence. Although I make an effort to hide it, simple things like running around with my hair whipping behind me as I fall to the ground and pause for only a brief moment before running again, are rare for me, and I enjoy them just as a starving person enjoys a feast after spending weeks on scarce rations.

For that is what I am – a starving person – starving for the simple joys like feeling the wind rush past me and others that my Kingdom forbids.

* * *

><p>The excitement of the morning quickly wears off. The rest of the walk from my house to the palace is not only long, but also very boring, so the details can be spared. The only remotely amusing event was me trying to the cast a rock on fire for just a bit of amusement.<p>

Go ahead; be enthralled.

I spotted the cobblestoned walk-ways of the kingdom while I toed a small pebble along the thin dirt path. Forgetting the pebble, I jogged up to the edge of the forest and paused only to place the cloaks hood over my head before stepping into the brightly lit Merchants Area.

I shuffled through the crowd, boding people a _good day_, _pardon me_, and a quick _excuse me_ whenever I could or had to. I made my way to the Palace gate and removed my hood. Jogging up to the open entrance, a Guard spoke out to me.

"You're late. Even the ACES of Hearts are here. The King may be worrying about you."

I turned my head to the Guard and smiled. "And what of the other two ACES and KING's and QUEEN's; have they arrived yet? Their JACK's too?"

The Guard looked at me with uncertainty. "Well. . . no. But you still better hurry to the meeting room, before you get in trouble."

I kissed the Guard on his forehead quickly, when nobody was looking, and turned to leave. The poor kid blushed, wiped at his face, and flattened his hair. "H-he! I need to remain professional on the job, SPADES! Show a bit of respect to my position, alright?"

Just for that, I ruffled his hair. "Sure, kid."

"That's Guard Seven to you."

I hurried past the gate before our argument deepened any further – but not before calling back "or my little brother," to Derek. The Kingdom of Spades is the most well-defended and second richest kingdom out of the four Card Territories. The black marble step were never absent of Card Soliders, along with the occasional Card Guard. Making my way up the stairs and past the collection of silver columns, I entered through a door large enough for a jabberwocky to pass by in.

Taking an immediate left, I made sure that my strides were long, but not rushed, in order to get to the meeting room in a timely manner. A few rights and a few more lefts, and I was right in the hallway I wanted to be. Just a few paces down were the HEARTS twins. The two ACES starred out of a large paneled window, gawking at the kingdom below.

Unlike the other three Kingdoms, Hearts' always had two ACE's – twins. It had been like this since the beginning – when sacrifices were needed to create the ACES. A young girl from Hearts decided she would serve as her kingdoms sacrifice. But her twin brother refused to live without her – so he sacrificed himself as well. The Kingdoms debated over what they should do about that matter for weeks on end before deciding to let the Hearts Kingdom have two ACE's. From then on, the two went by HEARTS F and HEARTS M for female or male.

HEARTS F pressed her nose against the glass and her brother sighed before turning his head away. I coughed quietly, letting them know I was nearby.

"You better peel your face away from the glass before Guard Two has a fit. Though, he is a bit of a push-over." I gave the twins a are-you-going-to-say-something look before continuing, "we better make our way to the meeting room."

HEARTS F spoke up, "nobody is here yet. There's really no point. Go on ahead though," she waved me off and turned back to the window. "Hey, Allen," she excitedly hollered over to HEARTS M, " I remember that little market spot!"

I smirked, knowing that, even though this new ACE only remembered a few places from her previous life, she may still be like Tiana – a previous HEARTS F.


	3. The Brat and the Dark One

The smirked remained on my face when I realized that the ACES from Hearts knew nothing when it came to the Kingdom of Spades. There was always somebody in the room, watching, as you continued through your day.

I made my way through the huge doors that lead into the meeting room. Even if there was already somebody in there, they would probably leave me to me own thoughts – which I wasn't even supposed to have. Thinking for yourself was pretty much considered 'out-rated' - as the Heart ACES would have put it – within the Kingdom of Spades if you were a Guard, and especially if you were a soldier. Being a personal soldier to the king only made it more operant to me – as much as I disregarded it.

A boy seemed to leak from the shadows as he spoke, "glad you could make it."

The fine hairs on my neck stood on end. I tensed, and then instantly relaxed. There was no point in turning around to know who was speaking, I already knew.

"Of course I made it, Daniel. We can't have an ACES meeting if one of us is missing, now can we?" I spoke to him with distaste as I turned to face the boy. I resisted the urge to wrinkle my nose or pinch my eyebrows together.

". . . Rude as always, I see."

"Forgive me, your princelyness." I said with an over-exaggerated bow towards him.

"Aren't you supposed to curtsy? Or have you forgotten that you are a girl, already?" Daniel rattled back to her with a smirk.

"The day you see me curtsy is the day I forget about Jase." The words poured out from my mouth like icy venom. I would never curtsy to anybody, not even my own King. That was reserved for the maids and townsfolk. I was a soldier to these people. Ergo, I could do whatever I wanted to when it came to bowing or curtsying.

"I never brought up your petty little boyfriend." Daniel said calmly as he sat down in one of the chairs that surrounded the long table in the center of the room.

In return, a laugh ushered its way from my mouth. "Stupid as always, Daniel." Did he seriously think Jase and I were a 'thing'? The possibility of us becoming a couple were obsolete, at best.

"It's not polite to disrespect your own royalty." He looked at his nails absentmindedly." I could have you hung for treason."

"Last time you tired to kill me, you were ten, and I gave Teto to the maid to have a thorough washing." She retorted.

Daniel grimaced as he remembered his beloved teddy-bear. After the maid had washed it, I had thrown it into the horse stables where it had been stomped on repeatedly and the stitches had finally broke. One of the stable boys had found it. But even after washing the bear five times, the smell of horse manure just wouldn't leave. A small victory, over somebody who was a hundreds of years younger than me, but I had never let that lessen the win before, so why should it have stopped me then?

I almost laughed as I continued, "you may be the JACK of Spades, but that does not mean I have to respect you. It only means I have to obey you."

"True, but that is all I need." A pause, in which I was almost alarmed at what he had been implying with his latest comment until he drastically changed the subject. "I see you're wearing a dress for once." I was really shaken up by how he was talking to me today. It was as if he had begun to hate our little quarrels and banters. And it was really because of the bickers that I kept talking to him.

"So close, Mr. JACK, but I am wearing a skirt. The top just blends with it."

"Well you should try wearing an actual dress for once." He almost seemed to be laughing at my choice of wardrobe. He and his parents should count themselves lucky that I even wore a skirt to this meeting. Most of the time I dress similar to the Guards or Soldiers – blue pants and a tail-coat.

So of course I scoffed at him, "like I would ever wear something like that." I snapped at the him just for good measure. Daniel just chuckled and sat down. He gave me a slight smirk as he stared at me from across the table where I had sat down.

"What about adding some color to the mix? All you wear is black when anybody can see you-"

"I wear blue as well, thankyouverymuch. It just happens that our Kingdom's colors are primarily black with blue."

"Suit yourself," he said casually while leaning back into his chair and lifting his feet up to rest on the edge of the table. His smirk just grew wider as he continued to stare. I was really beginning to wonder what was up with this kid and smirking. It was like he totally incapable of smiling normally or even grinning. "Just wear some yellow next time I see you, hunney."

"Why are you smirking at me?" I impatiently asked, most likely interrupted his thoughts. Daniel put his feet back on the floor, leaned forward, and looked up at me with narrowed eyes.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all."

"Creep," I threw the tease his way, with a only a hint of truth behind the words. I began to mirror him, picking at my nails, which I always kept short to keep the dirt out, and sighed. "Jase should have been here by now. It's almost second light. . ."

"Oh please, he's always late, SPADES. What do you expect from him now? For him to magically burst in through the doors, take a seat, and apologize for taking so long?" Daniel rolled his eyes at the me.

For once, I held my tongue and bit back a snarky retort. I looked up at the JACK, and actually gave him a genuine smile – something that he hadn't received from me since my second life of remembering him.

"You're right," I said meekly. "I don't know what I was thinking." And I seriously had no idea what my thought process had been. That Jase would finally be on time for once? That just because it was an ACES meeting and I had not seen him in a couple moons he would bother to wake up earlier or not start up a new brew before leaving?

I could tell that Daniel had almost choked on his own spit in surprise. He had been expecting some kind of witty little spitz between us over the Sorcerer, but there was really none to be had when he was obviously right.

Smite me now, Kamin. I just admitted that the guy I hate the most was right.


	4. The Possessed Polar Bear

I heaved one last sigh as the Heart twins and DIAMONDS made their way into the room along with the Heart Royals. "So, oh wise JACK of Spades, what's your brilliant battle plan?" The boy always seemed to be two steps ahead of anybody in Wonderland. I used to admire him for it, especially once he began to reach my age, because he had used it to keep me alive a few times when I left the Kingdom on other Quests, solo missions, or to help settle little disputes within or outside of our Kingdom. But he began to seem sinister to me, tricky and bratty. I stopped taking advice from him, not ready to turn to his twisted lifestyle.

Alani looked up from where she stood. "Battle plan? What are we fighting this time?"

I was almost stunned by her question. Was she being serious, or joking? She had to be joking; all of Wonderland seemed to know about what had been going on. Even if she had only arrived a short amount of time ago, it seemed preposterous. "How could you not know. . ." I shook my head. A small grin played its way onto my lips before I continued talking in the same, cold tone, leaning forward in my seat, almost taking pleasure in scaring her senseless. "Gruesome, emotionless," I said, taking my time with each word, "perfected fighting and killing machines. And half the time-"

"Now, now, SPADES. There's no need to speak of those . . .things, yet. Not everybody is here." A gentle male voice interrupted my one-sided conersation. A sturdy looking man strode into the room through the vast doors, followed by a timid appearing woman.

"My King, my Queen," I noted respectfully aloud while instantly standing and placing a fist over my chest with my right hand. The King raised his hand and I bowed once to him, and once to the queen before sitting again. Daniel raised an eyebrow, probably wondering why I never did much more to him than making it obvious I resent showing him any signs of respect at all.

The King was dressed in a regal looking blue robe that flowed behind him as he confidently walked into the room. His crown was elegantly perched upon his head, the black, green, and blue stones shinning even without very much light. The silver and black steel that held them in place glistened as he appropriately sat down next to his son, Daniel – which meant no more snarky glances over in that direction, less I wish to be punished. A sash hung over his shoulder like silver silk. The Spades symbol was adorned all over royal robes that looked similar to Daniel and mine as they seemed to change colors, like staying one wasn't good enough for the most powerful King in Wonderland. He sat down and beckoned for the queen to also sit next to him, leaving an empty chair next to Daniel.

The Queen made quick, even strides over to her husband's side where she promptly sat down and smiled at me and Daniel. Her tiara shimmered and the light that bounced off the stones made it seemed like the whole thing was dancing. A royal blue veil covered the back of her head. The top part of her dress was actually a very large Spades symbol which ended at about her waist line and the skirt half only brushed up against the bottom of her knees.

A few minutes later something was licking my fingers. The rough tongue scratched against the back of my hand as I turned my head to look down. A small smile played its way across my lips as I recognized the polar bear.

"Kimijo!" I yelped joyfully. Standing up I bent over to pick up the little polar bear, snuggling the poor little guy to death. One of the first mistakes of the morning. As an ACE of Spades, or just like any Soldier for my Kingdom, we are trained to show no emotion – even off the battlefield. Whoops.

". . . Ehh. . . sorry about that. He still isn't. . . ahh. . . good at following orders." A familiar voice rang against my ears. I turned to see my good friend walking towards me with a huge smile. His sandy hair brushed in front of his hazel eyes, partly covering them.

"Jase," I stated bluntly with a nod.

"You can do better than that," the young teenager teased, leaning forward. He gave me one of his apologetic smiles, which he actually had to use quite often.

"You're late." What in Wonderland was he doing, with my Royals along with the other Heart ACES, their Royals, and the Royals of DIAMONDS watching? The Mads would be here soon as well.

"Ahhh . . . right. Well. . . I was uhh. . . busy at the house." He pulled away and sheepishly put his hand behind his head and gave a light chuckle. Another one of his smiles came into play.

It was all I could do not to scold him or playfully punch him in front of everybody. So instead I just shook my head and chuckled along with him. "As Sorcerer of Wonderland. . . Just keep doing whatever you're doing."

"Will do!" Jase said as he ruffled the ACE's hair and kissed her forehead.

Seriously. What was that? Rewind.

Did he seriously just kiss me in front of everybody? I seriously hope nobody saw that.

Granted, it was only on the forehead, like he always does, or the occasional cheek, but he knows how I roll when it comes to my job as an ACE. I am to have no affection placed toward another person, even childhood friend are not allowed. Heck, my Royals have no idea that I even talk to him.

Let alone kiss him.

So much for being a good little ACE today. Better break out the throwing knives and toss some at the Guards while I am at it. I internally groaned, and gave myself a mental 'strike number two'.

I did my best to make it seem like I was completely oblivious to the absolutely _obvious _affectionate action that Jase had made. I only figured it was something friends did, after hanging out with Jase and the JOKER twins for so long. All three of those boys did little tricks like that to me, so I believed it was the natural thing to do to a friend. But by the way most people in the room were looking at me, it was obvious that they did not believe that same things that I did.

When it came to the ACES, I could hardly count them as friends. None of them remembered her after they had died recently. And even though some of them had been back for a few months, I had been too busy running solo missions for my Kingdom and training to really make any pleasure breaks in my schedule – even for Jase or the JOKERS.

I looked up to see that the meeting room had filled up almost all the way while I was drifting off with my thoughts. It seemed like only the ACE of Clubs was missing from the meeting, which was supposed to start ten minutes ago. But these things were rarely on time anyways, so you could hardly blame her. She lived so far away too and unlike DIAMONDS, CLUBS could not run at lightning speed.

Speaking of the devil, the ACE burst through the doors on the meeting room. The first one to speak up was the Mad Hatter.

"You're really late this time, CLUBS!" He exclaimed from where he stood all as he laughed loudly, the sound echoing off of the walls of the rounded room. The ACES face twitched, probably in suppressed anger.

"Oh, hush your mouth, Hatter. She probably got held back by something at her Kingdom," the white rabbit, mainly known as White told the other Mad nervously, all while tapping his foot, trying to control his irritation. "I mean everybody but me has been late at least once in their lives," he continued, showing a bit of arrogance, while his soft pink nose twitched. The Hatter only rolled his eyes and retorted with;

"Then do you no longer remember the jelly incident? As I recall- "

"SH-SHUSH. YOU GUYS DID THAT ON PURPOSE TO ME."

The hatter went on and on, listing all the times White had ever been even the tiniest bit late. The other ACES either stifled their laughs or happily cackled along with the Hatter as he continued to tease White. Eventually, the Queens gave in as well, laughing just as hard as the others. The only ones not joining in with the bellows of the meeting room were the JACK's of Hearts, and of course Spades, along with all of the Kings – who all seemed to simultaneously facepalm – as if they had rehearsed it. It was a weird sight, seeing the Queen of Spades laugh by the side of her husband who retained a completely straight face as he starred at the bickering Mads.

I cracked the smallest smile when Chesh took it upon himself to swipe the Hatters tophat, quietly purring as he did so. I looked over to Daniel, surprised to see him no longer with his hand on his face, but looking at me. The smile fell from my face, and a faint blush crept to my face as a cold feeling swept over my body – embarrassed that I had been caught showing emotion in front of my Royals.

That damned boy only cracked his own smile, like he had won something in catching me.

Aiden, the JACK of Hearts, stood up from his seat and placed his both of his hand on the table. "SHUT UP," he shouted over the din. "We need to discus whatever it is we were all called here for, not some petty dispute between the Mads." He received a few nods before sitting down again, the King of Spades taking over his place as speaker for the moment.

As my King stood, I noticed White slap the Hatter before hushing once again. I almost burst out laughing right there.

"Any questions before I begin?" The room remained quiet before he continued; everybody eager to hear more.

"Now, you may be wondering _why_an ACES meeting was called to order," the King took a pause before continuing with his informational 'speech'. "As you may have heard, there is a threat in Wonderland. This threat is very deadly, or the I and the rest of the Royals would not have called for a meeting to take place," he looked in my direction and nodded.

In return he got a panicked ACE. I really hadn't been expecting this. Typically it was the King or maybe even a JACK that was the one who explained the threats and war tactics were, not an ACE. We may intervene, letting the others know how we feel about the conversation, or let out any pieces of knowledge we have concerning the topic, but as far as I know, an ACE has never started a meeting off.

Another nod came my way.

With a sharp inhaling breath, and quick glances over to Jase who sat on my left, and then to Daniel sitting across the table, I stood up.

My King sat as I began to speak of the impending threats.

Licking my lips before beginning, the first few sentences came out shaky, "this threat is one of the biggest we have seen in years. Or at least, I have been told that by my King." I became more sure of myself as I continued on, "as some of you may have heard, there are mysterious deaths accuring all over Wonderland. We, the Royals of Spades and I, believe that they are being caused by a group known as MIMES. Now, we believe that the MIMES are not just a group of people out for the blood of random citizens, but that there is a driving force behind them, giving them targets to search out, and possibly terminate."

"Like a King. . ." Alani muttered half to herself.

"Yes," I replied, hiding a small smile. "Like a King. Somebody to make sure everything runs smoothly."

Alani raised her hand before piping up. "The Kingdom of Hearts has been having one of the highest death tolls lately. Allen and I were wondering if there were just more MIMES in our Kingdom, or if their targets all seemed to be over in our area."

Thinking for a moment before continuing, I told her: "we're not quite sure how many MIMES are in a Kingdom at one time. There may be a certain amount, or just random amount of them running about the Kingdom's cities and palace areas. But there's a single catch. One that's incredibly important. Within the group of MIMES at the Kingdoms, there may be a leader. Or a head MIME." I took a pause, trying to figure out how to word the next part. Imagine there is the King, running the entire operation. Well, to make sure things get done the way you want them to, you assign a Queen to look after your JACK's. Is everybody understanding this?"

Everybody seemed to nod or at least murmur a response, so I resumed with the information. "There has to be a reason behind all the killings, otherwise the main leader, the King in this case, would never gain anything."

The Mad Hatter questioned me, "and what would that purpose be?"

That one question, the one I lacked an answer to, pretty much shut me down. ". . . We don't know," I answered sheepishly. "It's not exactly clear yet."

Chatter amongst the group increased as I sat down, no longer knowing what to say or do. I turned my attention to Jase and Kimijo, who smiled and me and licked my fingers encouragingly.

~~ Ten minutes later ~~

I watched Kimijo squirm out of Jase's lap as he spoke to Daniel about the MIMES issue. With two paws on the table, the polar bear pulled himself onto the table top without being noticed by anyone else.

Beginning to wonder what he was up to as he waddled to the center of the table and reared up on his hind paws, I turned to speak to Jase, reaching out for his bicep, as Kimijo's eyes flashed blue and the sapphire light shown across the room almost blinding the meeting participants momentarily. A strong female's voice rang throughout the room and echoed off the walls.

_'Six heroes put to the test,_

_to save Wonderland and all the rest,_

_to find the lost Kingdom at any risk,_

_Unequivocally this odyssey will spare no bliss._

_Tables will turn, tempers will rise,_

_all for the chance to obtain the golden prize._

_Seven silent killers stalk them unnoticed,_

_the Temptress will have to remain focused,_

_to remain control over her pawns,_

_before all of them have gone._

_It wont be long until seven turns eight,_

_and one utters checkmate._

_A loved one lost guides both parties on their expedition,_

_while a boy of high erudition,_

_is loyal only to one,_

_Even while facing these perils the citizens will not run._

_As a certain one shows the world he is duple,_

_the Black Kingdom begins to topple.'_

The bear fell back down onto its four paws and looked at Jase tiredly. The young Sorcerer scooped up the small bear, bringing him close to his own face.

Already used to Kimijo having to do things like this, I reach over to scratch his ears, knowing he was always tired after having to do something to that extreme. "Again, Alice," I hear Jase quietly mutter the question into Kimijo's cream fur. "Constantly using poor Kimijo as a vessel."


End file.
